deadrisingfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Jonathon Kilpatrick
Johnny Pipes phone number Hey guys, on the Tape it or Die website, Johnny's number is listed as 949-478-3949. My curiosity got the better of me. Turns out it's a real number that goes into Johnny's voice mail. Noting particulary useful in there, but I think it might at least be worth recording, if only for archiving'ssake. Think someone can do that? Dengarde 23:35, June 27, 2010 (UTC) *That's interesting. Maybe make a transcript for now?--Mistertrouble189 01:21, June 28, 2010 (UTC) DR2 Thats why I left the Speculation tag there, Ciwey. But the fact remains, they are characters in the DR universe and they're most likely going to be present at Terror Is Reality XVIII, which is the same gameshow that appears in Dead Rising 2. So chances are they're going to show up. I never once said it was completely confirmed. Dengarde 23:24, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :However, there is still no proof that they will be characters in the game. Ricky Lloyd was mentioned as a Willamette citizen, but that doesn't mean he's a DR character. If there's more substantial proof that the four TioD characters will appear in DR2 (interviews, people who have played the game saying that they rescued somebody named Gretchen or whatnot, etc.) then I'm all for it. --Ciwey 23:29, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::Again, I never said there was proof, just that there is more evidence to support it then evidence to disprove it. Also, considering that the blogs are managed by Capcom, Rickey Lloyd is by all means a DR character, and obviously you agree, seeing as you're the one who made the Ricky Lloyd page in the first place. Like I said, No proof. Just good evidence. Although I admit that I'm working on three hours of sleep here, so while my Actions on the wiki regarding it may have been clouded judgment, I still believe it's worth noting. Dengarde 23:36, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::What I meant is, him being in Willamette doesn't make him a character in Dead Rising - as in, the game. That would be why I didn't add him to the Dead Rising Characters category, just the viral characters one. I don't think just because the TioD crew are going to be attending TiR means they are likely to be characters appearing in the game. At this point, all we know is that they are characters in the viral marketing - whether or not they are characters in Dead Rising 2 remains to be seen. --Ciwey 23:43, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::And I understand that. All I'm saying is that it should be noted that it's been hinted that they could show up is DR2 at least. Dengarde 23:46, July 16, 2010 (UTC) :::::A note on the page indicating the possibility, then? --Ciwey 23:54, July 16, 2010 (UTC) ::::::I'd settle for that. Honestly I'm not sure what I was even thinking with the catagory's. Like I said: Three hours of sleep. Dengarde 23:58, July 16, 2010 (UTC) Image Hey everyone, what do you all think of Johnny Pipes' avatar that they had on the liveblog? Unlike the other avatars, this one seems to actually be specific to the character (seeing as it has the "JP" and what looks to be a phone number, which I'm assuming is the same one listed above). If so, this could possibly be an indication of what the character is meant to look like. Whether this could be an indication of his appearance in the game is disputable, but it's something. I'm not great with source files; does anyone think there might be a way to get a larger version of this image from CoverItLive?Neo Deus 20:49, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :I actually posted a link to the larger version a while ago. http://www.tapeitordie.com/sites/default/files/blogimages/image_13.jpg Dengarde 20:56, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::Whoops! My bad! :/ Still, I guess the question remains if it's meant to be what the character looks like...Neo Deus 21:00, August 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Have the bloggers stuck to one avatar every time they blogged? If so, maybe we can use that as their image instead of their current ones..what do you guys thing? --Mistertrouble189 21:03, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Actually, with the exception of the live blogging, they use the same silhouettes that we use, except with a red background. The ones we have are much better. Dengarde 21:09, August 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::*Oh ok, nevermind then. We can still add their avatar image to a gallery or something. ---- Appearance So, does anyone know where and if Johnny (and the other 3 TioD people) appear in the game? I'd like to know. http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png Frank-West http://images.wikia.com/deadrising/images/3/36/P.png 23:14, October 1, 2010 (UTC)